


mowang

by OKML



Category: Q - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKML/pseuds/OKML





	mowang

全都主受  
宿命的救援  
宿命的打破

1、魔王x祭司  
一个穿越的、记忆清零的宿命者，循宿命的预言忽悠了另一个失忆的宿命者，然后一起踏上了充满忽悠的拯救之路。

一身白袍的祭司大人啪地一声合上书本：“少年啊，你的宿命是打败魔王，守护整个奥斯大陆！！”  
勇者(伪)沉默半晌：“……亲爱的，我就是魔王。”

2、祭司x魔王  
这个魔王做了很多错事。  
人类愤怒了，决定抹杀这个世界的魔王。野心与权欲交织成比混沌之剑还强大的力量，光明教会在鼓动，皇室与勇者也迫不及待，人心向背……他本来注定殒灭在魔历第268年的深冬。  
好在，有个跟他妈一样的唠叨祭司在后台待命，正准备出发拯救他摇摇欲坠的魔王之路。顺便，再拯救一下魔王孤独得要涅磐的心。

“今天的‘情感教育’又是圆满完成。去泡个澡放松放松，然后就可以睡了。”  
“……”  
“想都别想，我说过只有我才能做你的情感之源的。”  
“……”  
“脸红了？看来教学效果确实不错，好啦，我们今天试一下浴池……”

 

这个魔王做了很多错事。  
他把母子绑来折磨，把情侣抓来拆散，幽暗大殿的地板曾经铺满了厚厚的污秽，痛苦的嘶吼和绝望的眼泪融在里面。  
魔王对这一切觉得很满足。  
人类临死前的浓烈感情让他感到安慰，如同被“母亲”包围在温暖的怀中——那大概是人类心里很美好的一个词，魔王想。

魔王做了很多错事。没有人问他为什么。  
没有人愿意了解。  
所有人都认为，魔王生下来都是坏得掉渣的。然而他们有一点错得离谱。魔王并没有享受过被生下来的待遇。

对这个绝大多数的居民都是人类的世界，魔王总是试着去探索，然而无果。当他发现人类的情感能激起他心中一种温暖的感觉时，魔王选择了最魔王的思维，以及最魔王的做法。  
于是，他做了很多错事。


End file.
